As For The Future
by TinyTinka
Summary: Imagine you could've a look into your own future. Attacked by a new Jutsu from Orochimaru Naruto and friends find themselve in the middle of their own future!Suddenly they have to deal with their own elder selfs, their kids and the question how to get bac
1. New Jutsu Undesirable Effect

_**As For The Future…**_

**Chapter**** 1: New Jutsu, Undesirable Effect**

The wind blew through the trees. There was nothing. Just silence. He breathed hardly. The fight cost all his power. He looked around. Not a simple sign from his friends. _I hope they're saved. _He thought.

Again. A hard blast. _Damnit! Where's he?_

He took a few steps forward. Not sure what happened next.

„Sasuke!", he heard a voice.

„Naruto…", he turned around and breathed eased. The dobe was alright.

"Where's Sakura?", he couldn't see the pink haired girl. And he remembered she was with Naruto when they decided to split. "Sakura-chan? Ahhh don't worry. She is with Lee, now."

Sasuke nodded emotionless. Secretly he was glad that she was with that fuzzy eyebrow kid right now. But first rule for an Uchiha Sasuke: Don't show more emotions than necessary!

"So? Where is Orochimaru? Did you lose him?", Naruto teased.

"Hn.", was Sasuke's only reply.

"I see. So if you were a mean old snake…where were you hiding place?"

Sasuke looked up. "He can't be far away. He's strong, sure…but not that fast that no-one had noticed him."

Naruto glanced at his friend. He was right. How much Naruto hated it. Sasuke was always right. Since they started their training together they always tried to beat the other. He smiled. And now? At the sweet age of seventeen, it was still the same game.

"Naruto, let's find the others. Orochimaru is not in his best condition but he is still dangerous."

"Okay!" They jumped forward. This mission was just too important for Konohagakure. They couldn't risk loosing him. Not now.

It was spring time in Konohagakure. The trees were fulfilled with blossoms and the weather got nicer everyday. Ichiraku's had some new dishes at their menu, Konohamaru and his friends were excited because they were starting their first year at the Academy in a few weeks and Tsunade was annoyed of Naruto. Everything was normal. Yes. Everything was just normal.

The ninja teams were in training and that harder than ever before. Everyone had passed the Chunin Exam by now and so they were all responsible enough to go on higher ranked missions.

Missions like the one they were actually on.

Orochimaru. A name many ninjas feared. One of the legendary sannins. The killer of the third Hokage. The man who cursed Sasuke once. The man who loved it to play with dangerous new jutsus.

The man who was clever enough to set all ANBU's on the wrong track, so that the village was just protected by a few Jounin and Chunin.

The man who attacked his old hometown over and over again.

Tsunade had no other choice and so she sent the Chunins together with their senseis to defeat him. She knew it was an awkward situation, but they had to end it. Once and for all.

The fight against Orochimaru and his henchmen was pretty hard. Orochimaru himself was more in the background than in the actual fight. He was still injured, 'cause of the 3rd Hokage's seal. But he was still a risk.

After most of his Oto-nins were defeated, inclusive Kabuto, he decided it would be better to escape.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura cheered. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Hn." Sasuke eyes felt on Lee who stood next to Sakura. "We decided it's better to search together.", he said coldly.

Lee nodded. He was not really happy to see Sasuke. Sakura who was a bit afraid before seemed like another person. She felt completely saved when this Uchiha guy was around. Lee never understood what she saw in him. Well, except for his great talent of course.

"Lee!" He turned around. His team mates joined the small group. "Ah! Tenten-chan! Neji-kun! You're alright?"

"Yeah. But we didn't found him. Even my Byakugan couldn't see him."

Sasuke clenched his fists. _Damnit! That stupid snake."_

"Ahh look!", Naruto said. "There's Kakashi-sensei!"

Lee's eyes brightened. "And Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!", Gai screamed happily, "I'm so thankful, you are okay!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei –"

„Hmm.", Neji coughed slightly. Gai looked at his other team members. "Oh. Of course, I'm glad that the two of you are alright, too." He gave them a big smile.

Tenten smiled ironical. _Yeah…of course…_

"So? Where are the teams of Asuma and Kurenai?", Kakashi asked.

"Kurenai-san took Kiba-kun to the hospital. He is really badly injured.", Sakura said sadly.

"I don't know what's with the others."

"We are here!", a familiar, very dry voice said.

"Hey Shikamaru!", Naruto punched him on his shoulder. "Oh. Shino, Chouji and Hinata! You are here, too!"

Hinata looked at Naruto. She blushed a little. _I'm so glad. Naruto-kun is alright._

"Where is Ino?", Sakura asked confused. She was worried about her "old-new-friend".

"Don't worry.", Shikamaru said a little bored, "She just helped Kurenai-san to take care of Kiba and Akamaru."

_Thank Goodness, she isn't hurt. _

Asuma went to Kakashi and Gai. "What shall we do now?"

"Keep waiting.", Sasuke said suddenly. Kakashi gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru…he's coming back. I feel his Chakra."

Neji smirked. _Let's see if he's right…_ "Byakugan!"

Neji looked forward. _There is something…and it's coming…very fast._

Gai followed Neji's glance. "What do you see?"

"Sasuke is right."

Sasuke smiled. He was really in a fighting mood. He waited so long to kick that old snake's ass. But there was something strange.

"Why is he coming back?", Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked. _She thinks the same._

"Sakura-chan, it's clear! He wants to fight me!", Naruto said with the biggest smile he had.

"That's a mug's game, Dobe!", Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh, and what's your opinion, TEME?", Naruto asked poutedly.

"It's a trap.", Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes got wide. "A trap?"

Sakura punched him on his head. "OF COURSE IT IS A TRAP, BAKA!"

"Ouch…Sakura-chan don't be so cruel."

"Enough already!", Neji said.

"Neji is totally right.", Gai said, "I know what to do. Leave it all up to me!"

Lee was proud. His sensei had a plan. "Gai-sensei…you are a true genius."

Kakashi looked at his new Icha Icha Paradise magazine. "If we leave it up to you, we're death in basically five minutes."

"KAKASHI! That was….that's the reason I don't like you!"

Kakashi looked at Gai. "Did you say anything."

Gai kneed down in a small edge next to a big old tree. _This is so unfair…_

Lee touched his shoulder. "I believe in you, Gai-sensei!"

"Thanks…Lee."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Am I surrounded by idiots?_

Shikamaru sat down. His hand in his typical "thinking-pose".

"Maybe we should let him do whatever he planned.", he said.

"What? Are you kidding me?", Naruto asked in a rage.

"Maybe he is right. We should fall into his trap. We can't do anything else.", Shino added.

"But…", Naruto grizzled. "We can deal with it when we know what it is.", Shikamaru said dry.

Kakashi turned to Asuma. "What do you think? Is he right?"

Asuma smiled. "It's Shikamaru. He's always right."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Fine. Let the game start."

They all looked the way Orochimaru came from. Sakura leeched at Sasuke's arm.

He gave her an annoyed glance, but didn't say anything.

Hinata trembled a bit. "Don't worry, Hinata. Everything will be alright, I'll protect you!",

Naruto said and gave her his typical fox-like smile. She blushed again. "Na…Na…Naruto-kun…tha…thank…you", she stumbled.

Neji looked at Tenten who stand next to him. She pressed her kunai against her chest.

"Be careful.", he whispered. "You too.", she gave him a small smile.

Orochimaru saw the small group in front of him. An evil glance were shining through his eyes. _How cute. They are all together, that's so perfect. If they'll like my new jutsu?_

He formed something with his fingers and mumbled a few words.

Kakashi put his mask a bit aside. He watched Orochimaru with his Sharingan. _What is he doing? A jutsu?_

"GAI! ASUMA!", he screamed, "He's doing a jutsu!"

The two men looked at each other. Sasuke watched him too. "What's that? I never saw those signs before…", he said quietly. Sakura who stood very close to him understood his words.

"Sasuke-kun…", she whispered, "What – "

She couldn't complete her sentence. A hitch, almost like an earthquake let her fall down.

_What the heck?_ Sasuke thought as he pulled Sakura reflexive into his arms to protect her.

"Shit! Kids run for it!", Asuma yelled.

Kakashi jumped aside. He looked at his team. They were at the centre of the almost earthquake. Naruto lay next to Hinata and tried to catch her hand. Sasuke a few meters apart with Sakura in his arms.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!", he screamed. Gai was also shocked. He escaped early enough out of the centre but his team was still there. Lee clipped on the floor. He tried to look up, but the earth quaked harder and harder. Tenten stood behind Neji. Her arms were pulled around his chest. Neji himself had all effort not to fall down like the others.

Asuma looked for his and Kurenai's team. He promised to her to protect them. To his pleasure he saw that Shino and Chouji stood outside the centre. He looked around. What was with Hinata and Shikamaru?

He then saw Hinata next to Naruto in the middle of the danger and Shikamaru who tried to escape. But it was too late he couldn't.

Orochimaru let himself down on tree a few meters away. "That's so much fun.", he hissed.

Kakashi looked at him. "What are you doing, Bastard?"

Orochimaru giggled. "Great, isn't it? That's my new jutsu."

Gai shuddered. "What kind of jutsu is it?"

Asuma and Kakashi tried to reach Orochimaru but the earthquake was still too hard.

"Oh, you'll see."

Sasuke's sharingan caught Orochimaru. _Shit! I can't move…this damned snake!_

"Sa…Sakura….you alright?"

She tried to look up. "Ye…yes…"

His eyes searched for Naruto. "Dobe!", he yelled.

Naruto turned slowly his head around. "Sasuke, what's going on here?"

"I dunno!"

Orochimaru formed again a few signs. Shino looked at Chouji. "Look…he's doing another jutsu…"

"No.", Kakashi said, "He's doing the same as before…"

He felt helpless. His team was in danger and he just could watch. How he hated it.

Orochimaru laughed. "Hah, this is so funny. Kakashi you and your brat annoyed me such a long time! I'm really heartbroken that you're not in my little earthquake!"

"You….monster!", Gai stumbled. "What are you doing with them?"

Neji looked down at his feet. _What? _He was few meters over the floor. He looked at the others. _What happened here?_

"Ne…Neji…what's going on?", Tenten asked scared.

He didn't know. No-one did.

Orochimaru closed his eyes. He mumbled something and concentrated on the group of Chunins.

Gai looked afraid at Kakashi.

"Shikamaru….", Chouji whispered and looked at his best friend.

Orochimaru suddenly opened his eyes. "Jikan no Jutsu!", he screamed. (aka. Jutsu of Time)

Everything went black for a moment. And then they were disappeared. The place where the young ninjas were captured was empty. Not a sign of them. And not a sign of an earthquake anyways.

Orochimaru smirked. His eyes went to Kakashi. He looked shocked. He couldn't move. He couldn't understand what happened.

"I'm ready for today. See you guys later.", Orochimaru said amused.

He almost left when Gai suddenly recovered his speech. "Wait. What have you….where?", he stumbled.

Orochimaru turned his head around. "Have fun while searching."

Than he disappeared.

Chouji looked at Shino. "What happened?"

Shino jumped down. He looked around. _It seemed save now…but…not a small sign of them…_

"Asuma-san!", he said and interrupted Asuma's thoughts. "They are really….kinda lost."

Asuma jumped down. "That's really mysterious…Kakashi, Gai. What do you think?"

The men gave each other a worried glance. "Kakashi?", Gai asked.

Kakashi stared at the floor. The same words went through his mind. Over and over again.

_Jikan no Jutsu? Jikan no Jutsu? A jutsu…that…but that can't be…"_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. A butterfly sat on his nose. He strummed carefully with his eyes. The butterfly decided to fly away. Naruto looked next to him. There lay Hinata. Behind her lay Shikamaru and Lee. Naruto stood up. He was a bit weak-kneed. Behind Lee his eyes caught Tenten. He smirked. Under her was Neji. Her arms were still around his chest.

A few meters apart lay Sasuke, Sakura still in his arms. Naruto kneed down next to them.

"Hey Sasuke…", he whispered. No answer. "Sasuke…", his voice got louder.

Still no answer. "SASUKE!", he screamed.

The young Uchiha opened his eyes. "Naruto?", he asked.

Naruto grinned. "You slept well?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He really hadn't a bad feeling while sleeping. He felt somehow warm and salvaged. As he looked down, he suddenly knew why. There was Sakura deep in his arms.

_She looks peaceful…_

"Sasuke? You okay?", Naruto asked annoyed.

"What?", he shook his head. "Everything's fine, Dobe."

Naruto chuckled to himself. This wasn't the first time he caught the great, emotionless Uchiha Sasuke while he watched Sakura. But as stupid as Naruto could be sometimes, he decided that it was better to be silent now.

"I'll go and wake the others!", Naruto said and made his way back to Hinata.

Sasuke touched lightly Sakura's arm. He looked at Naruto. He wanted to be sure that that stupid dobe didn't watch him at the moment.

"Hey, Sakura…wake up.", he tried to sound as cold as always, but somehow it didn't worked out. To see her lying in his arms like this was a strange feeling. Even for him.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun?", she asked. "What happened?"

She looked around. As she finally recognized where she was, namely in Sasuke's arms, a little scream came out. "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun, I….I'm so…sorry…I…."

He stood up. "It's okay.", he said, back in his usual cold tone.

"Hinata?"

The shy Hyuuga girl opened her eyes. A smiling Naruto was really close to her. Her face turned tomato red. "Na…Na…Naru…to…-kun….", she stumbled.

"I see, you're alright."

He jumped on his feet and turned to Shikamaru and Lee. He didn't wake them as soft as Hinata. "LEE! SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Lee looked at Naruto, a big question mark on his face. "Breakfast? Where's Gai-sensei?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Do you have to be so loud, idiot?"

Neji and Tenten woke up, too. Naruto's scream was loud enough to wake a whole village. Tenten sat up carefully. She looked down at Neji. He turned around and glanced at her.

She suddenly looked away. A small blush on her face. "I'm sorry…."

He stood up. "You don't have to be."

Shikamaru looked around. _Hmm….strange…this area here…_

"What happened?", Lee asked confused.

"All I remember is that there was Orochimaru and…an earthquake?", Sakura wasn't sure anymore. Everything seemed like a very odd dream.

"Orochimaru used some strange jutsu and the next thing I remember is that I woke up here.", Sasuke said thoughtful.

"What did he say before?", Neji asked, "Ji…something no Jutsu?"

"I don't know.", Lee said affected, "Everything went on too fast."

"But where are we?", Tenten asked.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken…", Shikamaru said, "Then we are in the forest near to Konoha."

"What?", Naruto asked, "Why Orochimaru should sent us back to Konoha?"

Lee raised his fuzzy eyebrows. "Maybe…maybe his Jutsu failed?!"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. If we where just back at Konoha…then…"

"Then…", Sakura went on, "Kakashi-sensei and the others had found us here. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

"Yeah, but look around. We all know this forest!", Shikamaru said again.

Hinata looked down. She was not really a very active person, but…

"Ne….Neji-no - niichan…", she stumbled.

Neji looked at her. "Hm?"

"I…I…maybe…we….we….should….use….the…Byakugan…"

"Good idea. If we are near Konoha, we will see it."

Hinata breathed out. She was glad that Neji didn't treat her like an enemy anymore.

The stood back to back. "Byakugan!", they both shouted.

"I'm only seeing trees, but it could be the Konoha forest…", Neji said.

"I…I….see….a village.", Hinata finally said.

"What?", Naruto asked. "And is…is it?"

"I…I'm not…not sure Naruto-kun…but…but I think…yes…"

Lee flowed Hinata's eyes. "But that doesn't make any sense…"

"Lee is right.", Tenten said. "This is really confusing…"

Shikamaru walked up and down and up and down…."Neji…what did Orochimaru say?"

"I already said it. I'm not sure. Naruto, you and Hinata were the closest to Orochimaru. Did you hear anything?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Not really."

"It was something….like….Jiken…or…Jikan….no Jutsu…", Hinata said shyly.

Sasuke looked up. _Jikan no Jutsu? But that's impossible._

Sakura gave Sasuke a worried look. "Sasuke-kun….what is it?"

"Hinata…you're sure it could be Jikan no Jutsu?" he said.

Hinata nodded slowly. She was afraid that she said something wrong.

Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke. "Hey Teme! You've got an idea?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto like he did it very often. Instead he turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, think about it. Jikan no Jutsu."

Shikamaru let the words run through his head. Suddenly everything went clear. He looked at Neji. He already understood it too.

"This is quite impossible.", the Hyuuga prodigy said monotone.

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah. But it is also logical."

Naruto jumped from one foot on another. "Can someone please explain it now?"

Shikamaru leant himself against a tree. "Is it so hard to understand? Jiken no Jutsu or Jutsu of time…do you understand?"

Naruto looked first at Shikamaru than at the others. "I think I'm understanding", Tenten said. Hinata nodded shyly. Naruto got a bit panic. Tenten and Hinata already understood the situation. And it seemed that Lee and Sakura understood it as well. Everyone…except him.

Shikamaru yawned again. "Gosh, Naruto! What we're thinking is that Orochimaru may used a time jutsu and well…it sounds unbelievable, but maybe we travelled through the time!"

Naruto's eyes got wide. _A time travel? Yes sure. A time travel?!_

He started to laugh. "What is so funny, Dobe?", Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What is funny? Are you kidding? You are thinking of a time travel! That's impossible! I mean that's too odd, actually for Orochimaru."

Shikamaru punched Naruto on his head. "Hey! Why did you do that Shikamaru?"

"Because you are an idiot! It is logical. I heard about jutsus like this one before. I never thought that those jutsus are really existing but I guess…that's showing us the opposite.

And think about it…if you can….Neji and Hinata are saying we are in the Konoha forest and right, if we were just home, Asuma-sensei and the others had found us, but…"

Sasuke continued for Shikamaru. "But if we are in a total different time it's sure that no-one could've found us."

Naruto looked at his friends. They were really believing that theory.

"Fine.", he said, "But if we are in a different time…I mean in what time are we?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "That's the problem. We don't know."

**Chapter 1 - End**


	2. Old New Konoha

So have fun with the next chapter of my little future ff

Please comments would be very nice

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old – New Konoho**

"Man…this is boring!" grizzled Naruto. "Shikamaru! You're sitting there now for hours!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up, idiot! Don't ya see that he's thinking?!"

"Hn.", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto eyed him diffident. "What's so funny, teme?"

"It's just…you and thinking…in one phrase…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??"

Naruto jumped on his feet. Sakura had all effort to hold him back. "Naruto! Stop bothering, Sasuke-kun!"

"But….but Sakura-chan…he –"

"STOP IT!", she yelled.

Neji leaned against a tree. _How childish…_His eye lay on Shikamaru. The secret genius of the Nara-clan sat under an ancient oak. He thought about a plan what they should do.

They all knew how smart Shikamaru was and so they decided to leave it up to him.

Well, every one except Naruto understood why.

Hinata watched Naruto. He was quite, now, but looked still mad at Sasuke. She smiled shyly. _Naruto-kun…_

Tenten giggled. "Hinata-chan?", she whispered.

Hinata jerked. "Uhhh….Ten….ten-chan?"

„Uhm…I didn't want to fright you…I'm sorry…"

Hinata shook her head. "No…no…I…was….just….in….thoughts"

Tenten smiled. "Well…practically it doesn't concern me….but…can I ask you a question?"

She nodded slowly.

"Do you have a crush on Naruto? I mean it is a bit…well obviously."

Hinata's face fell down. "Wha….what? I…I…"

Tenten touched cheery her shoulder. "It's very sweet Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked down. "Yeah…but….he…he doesn't notice me…"

"Well…you are a gorgeous girl. One day he will. I'm sure!"

Hinata looked at Tenten. "Why…are you so…uhm…nice?"

That was a surprise for the young weapon mistress. "Why shouldn't I? I like you Hinata-chan."

Hinata gave her small smile. "I…I like you, too."

"You see. We are friends!"

Tenten turned around and left for Neji, who was still annoyed by Naruto.

Hinata looked after her. _Yeah…friends._

* * *

Shikamaru stood up. The others watched him excited. "AND?", Naruto screamed almost.

"And what, idiot?", Shikamaru asked bored.

"WHAT SHALL WE – ", suddenly he felt an ache on his head. He looked up and saw Sasuke's fist. "Why did you do that?"

"Hn. You're such annoying, dobe! Stop screaming!"

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "Thanks."

"So? What do you think?", Lee asked, much calmer than Naruto.

"It's not easy. We don't know in which time we are…"

"We already know that!", Naruto grumbled again. An evil glance from Sasuke let him be silent.

"Yeah. I know you know it, idiot."

"Why can't we just go to Konoha and try to get to know?", Sakura asked.

"Well, how can I explain it?", Shikamaru scratched his head. "Ah. Imagine: If we're in the past, than we're maybe not born, yet. And think about, this may have serious consequences."

"Why?", Lee asked. "If we're not born, yet…than just no-one knows us…"

"I guess I'm understanding.", Tenten said. Lee looked at his team mate.

"If we're not born and we're meeting our parents…or something like this than we may change the history, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. And if we're changing anything in the past than…"

"Than it may happen that we'll never be born.", Neji continued.

Lee sat down. "That is a terrible idea…"

Sakura swallowed. "Yes…it is…"

Sasuke who was busy with watching Naruto laid his eyes on Shikamaru.

"What's if we're not in the past?"

Naruto crossed his hands behind his head. "And where else should we be?"

"In the future.", Neji said dry.

"In the future?", Naruto asked faithless.

"Yes, in the future.", Shikamaru said. "And if we are in the future…than we'll may seeing things we're not allowed to see."

"Not allowed to see?", Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Naruto, did you ever imagine what it means to see your own future? It can change your life forever."

"Mmh…maybe it could be…interesting." He smirked.

_Yeah…it could be interesting…_Sakura thought. As she looked at the other's faces she knew, she wasn't the only one who thought that way.

"I know what you're all thinking. But what if we're get to know…well some bad things?"

"That's possible….but we can't stay in this forest forever.", Lee said.

"No. And because of that I decided we poke around Konoha…just a bit of course!"

Naruto jumped in the air. "YAY! Finally some action!"

"Calm down, idiot.", Shikamaru said annoyed.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Hey, why's he always calling me an idiot?"

Sasuke and Neji heard his words. "Because you _are_ an idiot.", they both said.

Tenten laughed and was quickly joined by Sakura. This was too funny. A very annoyed Sasuke and an also annoyed Neji spoke the same sentence at the same time. But that wasn't the funniest.

All three boys looked just hilarious. Sasuke and Neji who quickly stared at each other and tried to be cool like always, even though the girl's could tell they were almost laughing too and Naruto who looked something between desperate and angry.

It was just weird.

Shikamaru clapped his hands. "Guys! Listen please!"

Sakura and Tenten tried to control themselves. It was pretty hard, but the situation was serious…all in all.

"I think it'll be better to explore the village separated. We've to be very inconspicuous.

You get it, Naruto?"

"Suuuuurrreee…", he moaned. _Why's everybody thinking I'm that stupid?_

"Because you are.", Sasuke said coldly.

"You are a mind-reader, too?", Naruto asked annoyed. _That was creepy…_

"So….let's split….and…go", Shikamaru said unmotivated like always. "Lee, is it okay for you too go alone?"

Lee nodded. "Okay…Neji, Tenten and Hinata, you go together."

"Ok.", Tenten said and looked at Hinata. She didn't seem very happy. _I'm not going with Naruto-kun.._

"Naruto, you –"

"OKAY!", he interrupted, "I go with Sakura-chan!"

"What?", Sakura asked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You go alone Naruto. I can't believe I'm saying it…but you're going alone."

"Pah! If need be…"

"Alright. Sasuke! Sakura! You go together."

"HAI!", Sakura said happily. "Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Lee looked down. _How unfair…_

"And I'm going alone, too. So ready?"

They nodded. A few seconds later everybody went towards Konoha.

* * *

The Group Neji-Tenten-Hinata was the first at Konohagakure. They looked around.

The streets were fulfilled with people. Everything looked very peaceful and…not really different.

"Well…", Tenten said, "A few houses look different…some new….or old stores…but…"

"But it seems similar…", Neji said thoughtful.

* * *

Lee found himself in front of the ninja academy. _Wow…was the academy always…that big?_

He stunned. The academy was twice at size like he remembered.

He went around. _Whoa…it is very impressive!_

"Sensei! Tell that idiot that he should practice and not standing in the way!"

He looked around. There was a girl's voice. _Wherefrom…?_

"SENSEI! Listen to me!"

Her voice got louder. He tried to follow her.

A few meters apart were a small meadow. Three kids…or teenagers? Lee wasn't sure, whatever, a few meters apart were a group of people and they were looking like young gennin who started their practice.

Lee had to think about his first day with his new team. _Hm…maybe a new team?_

He eyed them more precise. It was pretty difficult, 'cause he could only see their backsides. There were two boys and a girl. A typical team constellation.

One of the boy's, the one who was a bit taller, had shaggy brown hair, his clothes reminded him of a Chinese style. The smaller boy had blonde hair. He wore an orange t-shirt…Lee bobbed…that boy reminded him pretty much of…Naruto.

His eyes went to the girl. They got wide. _Pink hair?_

"Kids? What are you doing? Do you call that practicing?"

Lee looked up. _That must be their sensei…but that is…_

The sensei wore a very familiar green outfit. _Gai-sensei?_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura ran through the village.

"I don't understand that, Sasuke-kun. Everything looks like always. Maybe we…were wrong."

"Hn. But that would be so…unlike Orochimaru."

Sakura looked worried at him. Suddenly something caught her attention.

_There's Yamanaka's flower store…_

"Sasuke-kun, there's the flowers store from Ino's family."

Sasuke gave her sign to stop. "Let's check this up. Maybe we get some pieces of information."

She nodded. They stopped at the door. Sakura's heartbeat went faster. She didn't know what would happen. Would Ino be there like always?

Sasuke slowly opened the door.

"Welcome!", a red-haired woman greeted them.

Sakura looked frustrated. _It isn't Ino._

"So? What can I do for you?"

"Uhm…we…we…", Sakura stumbled.

Sasuke suddenly took her hand. Sakura gave him an irritated glance. _What is he doing…?_

"It's just, the day is so beautiful and I decided to buy a rose for my beautiful girlfriend, right honey?", Sasuke asked and gave Sakura a big smile she never saw before.

She was shocked. Very shocked. Sasuke smiled. He called her his girlfriend. He called her _honey? _It was like a dream came true. But it was just so _Un-Sasuke._

He squeezed her hand. "Eh…what?", she shook her head.

"I mean. Sure…", she gave him a small smile.

The sales girl smiled. "How cute."

Sakura blushed. ""Would you excuse me just a minute?", the sales girl asked.

"I…uhm have to look where the roses are. I'm working here for only a weak, now…"

Sasuke saw his chance to get to know something. "No problem. I wondered where the Yamanaka's are…"

"Oh! My employer has an off day.", she smiled friendly. She looked around. "AH! You want to have a red rose….or…."

"Red is great!", Sasuke said. He put his arms around Sakura's waist. She blushed even more.

Sasuke looked at her. "Red is okay, right?"

She nodded. The red haired woman handed the rose to Sasuke. "I don't wanna be meddling…but you two are really an amazing couple!"

"Thank…thank you…", Sakura stumbled.

Sasuke kissed lightly her cheek. "That's just because we're so much in love."

Sakura was very shaky. She almost felt like collapsing. This was too much.

They left the flower store…hand in hand.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. What should she say? Sure…he did it because he wanted some pieces of information, but…was it really just acting? It seemed too real for her.

"Wait a moment!", the sale girl shouted after them.

"Did we forget something?", Sasuke asked.

"No, no. It's just…are you friends of the Yamanaka-san?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, we are."

"Should I greet them?"

"That would be very kind", he said friendly.

"Hah! I can't believe Ino-san didn't told me about such an adorable couple like you…"

She went back to the flower store.

Sakura froze. "Did she say…Ino-san?"

Sasuke looked behind the flower girl. "Yeah, but that means…

Sakura looked at him, everything was forgotten by now…well it was shuffled aside.

"That means that Ino is the owner of the shop now…"

* * *

Shikamaru went the "Hokage-rock". He was sure if he wanted to find out something about the time, this place was the best for a try.

_I hope the others are careful…we can't risk to change something in the time…_

He finally reached the rock.

_Let's see…_he looked at the heads. _There's the first Hokage…the second…there's Sarutobi-sama…there's the fourth…there's old Lady Tsunade…and there's…_Shikamaru couldn't trust his eyes. "That can't be…that just can't be…", he murmured.

* * *

Naruto ran through Konoha. _Gosh! Everything looks the same! This stupid Shikamaru was wrong! We're home! _

Suddenly he stopped. He almost ran into two men. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

The men turned around. "Oh…it's okay, boy. No-one is injured."

Naruto gave them a small smile. _Strange…they didn't look at me like…they know me…but…everyone in Konoha…_

He walked slowly behind the men. He decided to listen to their talk.

"And? How was your visit at the Hokage's?"

"Oh, it was very nice. He's just a nice person. A bit special, but nice."

Naruto got sharp-eared. _He? But…Tsunade is…a woman…_

"He is so much nicer than our last Hokage! I mean Tsunade-sama was great…but she was just too iffy!"

_Yeah that's sounds like granny…_Naruto thought. _But what does it mean…isn't she the Hokage anymore?_

He walked thoughtful down the street. Now, he was suspicious too.

* * *

Naruto didn't realize that a man was watching him. He stood behind his window. His eyes wide opened. He ran with his fingers through his black hair.

"What's wrong?"

He turned around and looked into his wife's eyes. "Huh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe…I saw…Naruto…"

"Naruto? And what's so special about it? You see him nearly everyday…and that since we're kids."

He rolled his eyes. He hated it when she didn't took him serious. "I know. But _this_ Naruto looked like he's only seventeen or may eighteen."

She wrinkled her forehead. "You sure you didn't see Shinya? Maybe he just looked older."

"You think I'm really so stupid that I wouldn't recognize my own godson?"

She waved her hands around. "Oh, sorry!"

He looked again outside. Her glance suddenly softened. She started to massage his shoulders. "Maybe you are just overstressed. You're working very hard."

He looked aside. His eyes stayed on his ANBU mask. "Yeah…maybe you're right."

* * *

Lee took a few steps forward. _Is it really Gai-sensei?_

The sensei looked at his team. "What should I do with you?"

_That…intonation…it has to be…_Lee smiled happily. "GAI-SENSEI!" he screamed overjoyed.

The sensei turned around. "What?"

Lee jumped into his arms. "Gai-sensei! I'm so glad I found you! Something really creepy happened…and I…we…thought, that – "

"Slowly!", the sensei said a bit shocked.

His team eyed Lee like he was some kind of an alien.

"Who's this guy?", the girl asked suspicious.

"I'm not sure…but he reminds me of…", the sensei sized Lee from head to toe.

Lee did the same. He wasn't sure anymore if it really was _his _Gai-sensei.

_These eyebrows…_Lee thought…._they're like…_

The sensei's face got suddenly white. "Sensei?", the blonde boy asked a bit shyly.

The sensei stared at Lee. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. _Gosh…_

He jumped on his sensei's shoulders. "Lee-sensei! Wake up!"

Lee froze. "Lee…sensei….", he stumbled.

**Chapter 2 - End**


	3. Myself and Me!

**Chapter 3 – Myself and Me!**

Shikamaru walked down the street. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. _That's so impossible…maybe we're not in a different time…maybe we're just in…a parallel universe. _

"Nara-san?" Shikamaru turned around. A woman called him.

He eyed her a bit confused. She had long brown hair and looked a bit older then he. But why was she calling him so formal? She was quite older.

She suddenly looked shocked. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked dryly.

"I…thought you were Nara Shikamaru-san….you look a lot like him."

Now he was really, really confused.

"But…I am…" he stopped himself. _It's better to keep quite…if we are in the time I guess…it's for sure she doesn't recognize me._

He gave her a warm smile. "It's okay! People are mistaken me often with him."

She looked eased. "Oh…that's good. So you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Why should I?"

She smiled. "I'm Hiyata Rumika, nice to meet you."

He shook her hand. "I'm Shika…kimaru…."

"Mmh…wow your name just sounds like his, too."

Shikamaru smiled a bit stupidly. _Yeah…that was really creative…_

"What do you want from…Nara-san?"

"Oh, that's private, sorry. Or…do you know him?"

"Sure. He's my…cousin!" Shikamaru decided to play the game.

"Oh! That's the reason for your similarities!"

"Exactly!" he smiled. _Puh…she believes me…_

"Well, can you please tell your cousin that the Hokage wants to see him?"

"The Hokage?" Shikamaru thought again about aha experience at the hokage rock.

"Yes. I'm working for him. He has a new mission for Nara-san, so please tell him to hurry up."

"Sure." He said quickly. _I think I've to visit the…Hokage…on my own. _At the thought of the Hokage he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He just couldn't believe it.

"Thank you very much, Shikakimaru-kun."

Rumika waved her hands for goodbye and disappeared into the crowed.

Shikamaru's eyes followed her. _It seemed like I feared…we are really in the…future…Gosh…how annoying._

He looked around. "Hm…but how many years had passed…"

* * *

"Sakura…" Sasuke said suddenly. She looked at him and blushed at the same time.

She couldn't forget the happenings from the flower shop.

He ignored her blushing. He was really not in the mood to talk about his acting skills.

"Sakura, we're near to my house, maybe we should go there."

She nodded. "Yes…I think you're right." She hesitated a bit. "Sasuke-kun…what do you think…are we really…?"

"Yes….I guess it's possible."

She took a deep breath. _Let's go…_

They walked down the streets. Sakura got more and more excited. She never saw Sasuke's house before. Never in all these years.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in front of a big house. Sakura stunned. It was really impressive! She didn't thought it would be that big. At the door she recognized the crest of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke smirked a bit. "What do you think?"

Sakura didn't want to sound like a high pitched fan girl who saw the house of her big star for the first time, so she tried to sound cool, like Sasuke. "Not bad." she said, her eyes still at the house.

Sasuke smirked still. He already heard her impressed undertone.

He took a few steps to the door. His face got more serious. _From the outside… it looks like always…_

Sakura walked near behind him. He slowly opened the door. They both felt intensity they felt the last time when they tried to look beyond Kakashi-sensei's mask a few years ago.

They walked in. Sakura looked around. _It's really nice…_

Sasuke stood still. _It's a bit…brighter than I remembered…_

"And?" Sakura asked. "Is something different?"

Sasuke was a moment ago to answer her, when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Is someone there?"

Their face's got white. Sakura gave Sasuke and indefinite glance.

They heard some steps. Sasuke's hand laid on his kunai.

_Oh my God…oh my God! _Sakura heard her inner self talking.

Suddenly a black haired man looked round the corner. "What?" he said shocked.

* * *

"Ne…Neji-nii-chan…you…you sure…it…is a…good idea?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"Mmh…it's maybe not the best, but I think it's the best we can do at the moment. We need to know."

The Hyuuga clan was, next to the Uchiha clan, one of the oldest families in Konohagakure.

Neji and his team decided to go to the Hyuuga estate. Neji was sure if they were in the past, his family already lived in Konoha and if they were in the future…well they'd see what happen then.

"We're here." Tenten looked at the big main house. She was there a few times before, together with Neji, but it still impressed her.

"Good. Let's walk in" Neji said quietly. He wasn't the type of guy to show excitement, but secretly he was very excited what happened next.

They looked carefully around. "No-one…is here…" Hinata said.

"Maybe they're practicing in the backyard…" Neji said thoughtfully.

Hinata nodded shyly. She really hoped to see her father or even her sister.

They slowly walked outside. Hinata's eyes caught and old man who was practicing with a kunai. "Fa…father?" she stumbled. The man looked up. As he realized the situation his almost white eyes showed a bit of panic. "Hinata? Neji?" he said shocked.

"Hiashi-san you know who we are?" Neji asked hopefully.

Hinata eyed her father. Something was different. _He looks so old…_

"For God's sake….what happened?"

"Well…" Neji tried to explain, "We fought against Orochimaru and he used that mysterious time jutsu and Shikamaru thought that we may travelled through the time. But, if I look at you know, I think it may didn't worked out."

Hiashi took a deep breath. _Travelled through time…_

"Hinata, Neji…how…how old are you?"

Neji got more and more suspicious. "Hinata's seventeen…I'm eighteen…"

His eyes got even wider. He looked behind Neji. "Tenten-chan, you're here, too?!"

She nodded a bit shyly. _He never called me "chan" before…_

He took again a deep breath. "How could I explain it to you…"

"Ex….explain what, father?" Hinata looked at him. She was afraid what they'll get to know.

_Maybe…Orochimaru killed us or something like this…_

"Well…I guess…this time travel jutsu….you were talking about, Neji…worked very well…"

"WHAT?!" Tenten screamed out.

"Hiashi-san, what do you mean by that?"

"You said you're eighteen years old…well you were eighteen years old…and that eighteen years ago.", Hiashi said finally.

They stared at him. Not able to say something. Eighteen years? They travelled eighteen years into the future?

"And…what shall we do know?" Neji was the first who got his voice back.

Hiashi looked at his nephew. "Maybe you should go to the Hokage's office."

"That's may the best we can do…I guess soon or later the others will be there too." Tenten said. "The others?" Hiashi asked confused. Hinata nodded. "Yes father. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-kun and Lee-kun are here with us."

Hiashi looked worried at the young Chunins. "That's not good. We don't know what will happen if some of you will meet themselves."

"Them….selve…", Tenten babbled.

"Sure…" Neji said, "If we are in the future…we are exciting here as well."

"Yes. And we don't know the consequences. Mmh…Neji, Hinata, Tenten-chan…go to the Hokage and I try to find….your adult selves. I send them after you. Well, we don't know what may happen but I guess it's better to inform them."

"Hai." Neji said with his deep voice.

_Our adult selves? How creepy…_Tenten thought.

* * *

"Hey! You can't go in there !" an Anbu screamed.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and put his tongue out. "BÄH! You don't get me!"

The Anbu ran after him, but it was already too late. Naruto opened hectically the door to the Hokage's office. As he walked in, he saw the backside of the Hokage's chair.

_Tsunade- obaa - chan is always sitting like this…maybe it is her after all…_

Naruto jumped on the table. "Granny Tsunade! I'm so glad you're still here!" he screamed.

The chair turned around. The Hokage was blonde. But it wasn't a blonde woman. It was really a man. Naruto stared at him. The man stared back.

_He's almost looking like…_Naruto thought shocked.

After a couple of minutes both of them jumped in different corners of the room. Both were screaming like hell.

"WHAT ARE YOU??" the man screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Naruto screamed back.

The Anbu who followed Naruto earlier poached the door. "Hokage-sama! What happened?"

They abrupt stopped screaming. "Nothing. Everything's fine." The Hokage said quickly.

The Anbu ninja eyed him suspiciously. "Alright…than I go back to my…guard…"

He left still confused.

The Hokage went a few steps toward Naruto. Naruto's eyes stayed on him.

When the Hokage finally stood in front of him he suddenly pinched on Naruto's cheek.

"Hey!" he screamed.

The Hokage let him self fall down on his chair. "This has to be a dream. Yes, sure it's just a dream!"

Naruto jumped on the table again. "Hey…you…whatever you are!" he yelled.

The Hokage ignored him. "I really shouldn't have those man nights with the Ero-sennin anymore. They're just not good for my head…"

"The Ero-sennin? What do you mean by that?"

The Hokage looked at Naruto. "Stop talking to me….you…you

Illusion!"

"ILLUSION? I am real!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. The Hokage who had a real creepy similarity to himself think he was an illusion.

"Yes sure. Really real." He opened his desk drawer. _Ahhh some pills for my headache…_

Naruto punched him lightly. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

The Hokage looked up. "Why should I talk to you? You're not real!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "How often should I tell you that? I am real! I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Hokage cupped his chin in his hand. "Sure. But how can you be Uzumaki Naruto, if I am Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto fell almost from the desk. _What does he mean? He is Uzumaki Naruto?_

The Hokage stood up. "Look, illusion-boy. You are looking like me when I was a teenager, that's great, really, but you are not real. You are just in my mind because I had too many drinks with the Ero-sennin yesterday."

"My God…" he whispered to himself, "They were right…we are in…the future?!"

He jumped in front of the so-called other Naruto. His eyes were focused on him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here because Orochimaru, that damned snaked, used some time travel jutsu and send us here."

The Hokage stared at Naruto. "You mean…you are…me?"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the man in front of them. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes. _That just can't be…_Sasuke thought.

"Hey? What are you doing in the corridor?" a woman's voice asked.

She came around the corner. Sakura breathed hardly. The woman had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. _That is impossible…_

The woman looked at them. Then her eyes wandered to the man. "Okay…that's a joke, isn't it?" she asked. The man shook slowly his head. _Than I really saw a teenage Naruto?_

Sasuke decided to break the ice. He needed to know. "Who are you?" he asked in his typical cold voice. _What a stupid question…_he thought. And it was. Deep within he already knew the answer. The man took a deep breath. "I could ask you the same. Are you some strange shadow duplicates? "

The woman stared at Sakura. Sakura stared at the woman. Both didn't know what to say.

"We are not." Sasuke said. "But I guess you now exactly who we are." He smirked.

The man smirked too. _It just looks…so similar…_Sakura thought.

"You are me." The man said. "And you are me" Sasuke said back.

Suddenly both Sasuke's looked aside. "Sakura!" Sasuke caught his companion. She almost collapses in his arms.

"I'm sorry…I suddenly felt a bit dizzy."

Sasuke looked at the man…looked at himself. He held the pink-haired woman in his arms.

"You okay?"

The woman nodded. "Yes…that was just too much for me."

The older Sasuke looked at his younger self. "Let's go to the kitchen. I guess we need to talk."

Sasuke nodded. He and Sakura followed the adult Sasuke and the pink haired woman.

They sat down at the table. Moments of silent.

The woman finally started to speak. She looked at Sakura. "So…if that's the younger Sasuke than are you…me?!"

Sakura looked into her eyes. "I…I think…yes…"

The older Sakura leant back. "Wow. That's so creepy!"

"How can this be?" older Sasuke asked.

"Hn. Orochimaru sent us here with his new jutsu. A time travel jutsu. Along with Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Shikamaru."

"Hn." Older Sasuke looked at the adult Sakura. "You see? I was right; I really saw a teenage version of Naruto."

She rolled her eyes. "Our teenager selves sitting in front of us and the only thing you are thinking of, is that you were right?"

He decided it would be better to ignore her this time.

He stood up. "Let's go to the Hokage office. I think the others will be there too."

Sasuke looked at himself. It was really unbelievable. This man….was him. He was this man.

His eyes fell on Sakura. She watched herself too. _She thinks the same as me…_

Younger Sasuke followed his older self outside. "How old…are you…am I…?" he wasn't sure how to ask. The older one looked at him. "You…I…We…are 35 by know."

_Wow…eighteen years in the future._

Sakura walked behind herself. She mustered her. She didn't want to miss any detail. Her older self wore a cute kimono. And, to Sakura's pleasure she still looked very young for her age.

Her eyes fell on a small crest at the kimono. _The Uchiha clan crest? But what…?_

* * *

Future Naruto walked through his office. Followed by his younger self.

"You are me?" he asked. Young Naruto rolled his eyes. "How often you'd like to ask me this? Yes I am you!" _Wow…I'll become a dim-witted fool._

"Okay, okay. So…how can that be?"

Naruto was really thankful. Finally he seemed to understand the situation.

"Like I said it before: There was this dumb Orochimaru and he used this strange jutsu, I really don't know what it was, and sent us through time." He said roughly.

Future Naruto sat back on his chair. "Orochimaru? Strange jutsu? Ui…that's really odd."

Suddenly he paused for a moment. _What did he…what did I mean with "us"?_

"Hey…you…past…me…" he said unsure. It was just too creepy for him.

Young Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What did you mean by _us?"_

Naruto looked confused at his older self. "Häh?"

"You said _us_ before." Older Naruto said calmly.

The younger one still didn't get it. He looked even more confused.

The blonde man scratched his head._ Uff…was I really that stupid?_

"You said _Orochimaru sent us through the time_!"

Naruto snapped with his finger. "Ahhh that's what you mean! Yes, he sent me together with Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten!"

The elder leaned back. _So many of them? And they're all here? Good heavens!_

* * *

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock.

"It's very adverse, now." The Hokage said in a calm, deep voice. Naruto was really impressed of what he became. For the first time he really realized it. _He_ was the Hokage!

The door opened slowly. "I said it is not – "His face got white.

In front of him were Neji, Tenten and Hinata. All just in a teenager age. Just like the young Naruto next to him.

"Ah! It's you! Hey guys." Young Naruto smiled at his friends. He was glad not to be alone with…well himself anymore. And…well Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't thought about his friends stupid face's if they finally discover him as the new Hokage.

Neji looked at the adult version of Naruto. His hair was a bit longer, he looked even more like the 4th Hokage than ever before, but his face was still the same. He matured for sure, bit his expression was still the same fox-like as before.

"Wow. Naruto!" Tenten said impressed. "You've really become the Hokage!"

He gave her a big grin. Hinata looked at the grown up version of her long term crush. She blushed immediately. _He looks so handsome…_

Neji shook his head. He couldn't believe it. _That idiot is really the Hokage? Finally…I feel gloomy about the future…_

"So…" adult Naruto said and looked at the group, "do your adult versions know about…you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Hiashi-san said he will inform them." Neji said quickly. He didn't want to talk too much to this Naruto. He was the Hokage after all and Neji knew he had to show respect. But he could tell, it was pretty hard, 'cause it was still Naruto who sat in front of them.

* * *

The door opened again. But this time without a warning knock.

"DOBE!" a deep voice yelled.

Both Naruto's looked up. "Teme?" they said confused.

The adult versions of Sasuke and Sakura, followed by there younger selves, entered the room.

Young Naruto eyed the actual version of his so-called best friend. _Gosh! This is Sasuke-teme? _He looked at himself. _Compared with him…I'm looking like a wimp._

It wasn't that Sasuke looked too beefy; no he just looked really trained.

Naruto's eyes fell on Sakura. _Wow…she's pretty like always…_

"Dobe." Young Sasuke said suddenly.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura-chan. I see you already met yourselves, too?"

"Uh Naruto…don't say something like this, please. It's already too creepy." Sakura shivered.

Grown up Sasuke looked at the younger versions of his friends. "So…I guess that's a meeting, huh?"

"We may have to wait 'til the others will be here." The elder Sakura said and looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back.

The men nodded. Both Sasuke's let themselves lean against the wall.

Young Naruto jumped to his Hokage-self. "So you're not looking so as good in form as Sasuke-teme."

The blonde man smirked. "Maybe. But think about it…" he started to grin, "I…you'll become the Hokage. You're the big boss!"

He started to laugh like a little child who's tickled by his parents. As young Naruto let the words run through his mind he quickly joined him. He was the boss. The master. The Hokage.

The Sasuke's rolled their eyes.

"Great." Young Sasuke said annoyed. "One idiot…"

"…is meeting another." His older self continued.

They both took a deep breath.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened for the third time. A green thingy ran in. It screamed like hell.

"What the hell…?" grown Naruto screamed. He looked at the green thingy and realized that it had another green thingy under his arm.

Still screaming, the something jumped to the office.

For Naruto it was pretty too much now. "STOP SCREAMING, LEE!" he yelled.

_Lee?_ Tenten thought and mustered the green thingy.

"Hmm…it looks like Lee found Lee." Neji said amused.

The adult Lee looked at Naruto. "Naruto! I'm loosing my mind!"

"Calm down, Lee." Adult Sakura said softly.

Lee looked at his former crush. "Sakura-chan? Sasuke? You're here, too? So why?"

Sasuke portended on the young Lee. "I guess we have the same reasons as you." He said dryly.

Lee looked around. His eyes suddenly caught young Naruto. Than young Hinata. And finally his old team mates. "I……" he fell down.

"Lee?" adult Sakura asked.

"Wow. "Adult Sasuke looked down at Lee, "He really couldn't stand the situation."

"Help….me…" a familiar voice said.

Tenten horrified. "Oh! Lee fell….on Lee!"

Neji kneed down and helped his team mate to stand up. "You okay?" he asked.

Lee nodded. His eyes fell on the other adults. "So…I guess we're not in the past, huh?"

Young Sasuke smirked. "Definitive not."

"Lee-sensei!" a female voice yelled. Adult Sakura's eyes got wide. _Oh no…bad timing…_

She glanced at Sasuke. He looked shocked too.

_That's not good _he thought.

* * *

For the fourth time the door flew open. The three kids Lee met before with himself entered the room. The girl gesticulated wild with her arms. "Lee-sensei!" she yelled again.

The brown haired boy made his way to Naruto. His eyes fell on Lee who lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. I don't know what happened to our sensei."

Naruto looked behind him. His eyes watched the blonde boy. "Shinya?" he said suddenly.

The boy looked questioning at him. "Yes?" he said with a low voice.

The boy caught Hinata's attention. She watched the whole situation quietly, but when she finally saw the kids entering the room she looked up. _That boy…_she looked now at the brown haired, _no…these boys have both…the Byakugan…?!_

"Shin, it's better that you and your team mates are waiting outside. We'll care for your sensei." Naruto continued. The blonde boy gave him a confused glance.

"WHAT?" the girl screamed out.

"Haruhi!" adult Sakura hissed suddenly. The girl turned around. She first flanked at Sakura. Than at Sasuke. "What are you two doing here?"

"We'll explain it later." Sasuke said.

"But – "she tried to protest. "Nothing _but!_" Sakura added strict.

"Great…" the girl rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys." She said in a high pitched tone and left the office. The blonde boy looked again at Naruto and followed her slowly. The brown haired smiled around. "Well, I'm apologizing for her…and for our dear sensei. Take good care of him!"

He left the room and closed the door.

Young Sasuke and Sakura stared behind them.

_That girl…_Sakura thought.

Sasuke looked at her. _Pink hair…_

She looked at him as well now. _And onyx eyes…_

**Chapter 3 - End**


End file.
